xe2x80x98Artist Yellowxe2x80x99 is related to xe2x80x98Artist Pinkxe2x80x99 (copending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/426,844) which are both developed from similar breeding programmes.
xe2x80x98Artist Yellowxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding-program which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a daisy type flower, a 7-8 week response and a medium plant height (90 cm.). The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant. xe2x80x98Artist Yellowxe2x80x99 is a seedling from a cross in a breeding program maintained under the control of inventor. The female parent is an unnamed seedling not available to inventor for description. The male parent is unknown, being a mixed population of a group of male parents. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Mark Roland Boeder in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland in 2001. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Artist Yellowxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in 2001 in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing medium sized blooms with yellow/red ray-florets and green disc florets.